Naruto, Crimson Beast of Konoha
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: This is a kind of rewriting of my old story Naruto Jade Beast of Konoha from some time ago. Naruto is trained by Guy before the finals of the exam, instead of Ebisu or Jiraya which changes the future of the young man a great deal. I hope you enjoy and have a good day.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked down at his hands. He felt down on himself, he felt like he couldn't do anything right at all. He looked up as he saw that he had to train with Ebisu. That was who his teacher set himself up with. He took a deep breath as he looked at the road ahead of himself. He had hoped that he would train with Kakashi, that he would spend this next month working with his own team's teacher. At least this seemed to not be the case. It would seem that Kakashi would have more important things to do than work with him. He wanted to go and kick Sasuke's ass, to prove that he was worth teaching.

Naruto knew deep inside of himself that Kakashi cared, but it bothered him that his teacher wouldn't find a way to teach the both of them. That he was given over to Ebisu the teacher of Konohamaru. He remembers watching him train with Konohamaru and he was not that impressive. Naruto hoped that he could find someone else to train with. No, better yet, he was going to train alone, and he would show Kakashi that he didn't need help, that he could do it alone. He headed to the training grounds to start his month of training.

Naruto worked hard that morning throwing punches at the dummies, working on his bad form. He knew that Kakashi most likely had his reasons. He said it was cause of his bad form that he had wanted Naruto to train with Ebisu. He figured he was going to need more then Ebisu to get past Neji and advance. He felt like Kakashi prized Sasuke, given the treatment that Sasuke was getting. They were both fighting strong foes after all. Naruto hit the target hard as he let out his own frustrations about how he had been put on Ebisu's team.

As Naruto trained another man came into the training area. It was not Ebisu, or Jiraya, but one Might Guy who came to let off some steam too. He had lost his prized student, and he had nothing to do. Neji was going to train with his own family. He was going to work on the elmeents of the soft fist. Guy understood why, as they had different ways of fighting and his family would prepare the best against Naruto. He felt annoyed, though, as he walked into the training ground. He had told Lee that a genius could be defeated with hard work. That turned out to be false, and that bothered him.

Guy looked at Naruto as he came into the training grounds. He stayed back as he watched him work. He was surprised, this was his Minato's kid. Why wasn't Kakashi working with him now when he could be preparing him for Neji. The boy would need a lot of help to prepare against Neji. Neji was a great hand to hand to hand fighter, and he knew Naruto wasn't. He wondered why he wasn't helping both of his students prepare against their foes. Having two people train against one another could only help each as they would push each other. As he had seen from his own team. Neji and Lee pushed each other a great deal to get stronger, even though Neji would never say so.

"Naruto, who is training you for the exam," he asked as he looked at the young boy. He was the holder of the 9 tails demon. Yet, he has been a hard-working underdog who was looked down on. He saw his hard work, his determination, his youthful energy.

"No one, Bushy Brow sensei," he commented as he looked at Guy for a moment, "I am supposed to train with Ebisu sensei, but honestly I rather find my own teacher or teach myself."

"I see," Guy said looking at the kid. He knew that he was a leaf ninja, that he was a young kid who had potential. He would be fighting Neji. Yet perhaps this was good, Neji needed to be pushed, he needed to work hard to grow. "Naruto, how about I make you a deal my youthful friend," Gai commented as he looked him dead in the eyes. He figured him helping out Minato's son was good enough for him too. "Naruto, why don't I teach you. I could show you the power of youth and get you ready to fight my youthful student Neji. That is if you are up for it. The power of youth isn't something to be messed with idly."

Naruto blinked as he looked at Guy. He knew he was strong. He was the rival of Kakashi. He was intense, and well he would work hard. Not that Naruto had much of a problem with hard work. Naruto nodded his head as he looked at Guy. "Okay, I will join you, Bushy Brow Sensei," Naruto said with a nod of his head,"You tell me to do something, and I will do it. I want to get stronger. I want to show everyone that I am going to the hokage. I want to become a chunnin."

A smile appeared on Guy's face as he heard that statement. "Good, your youthful power show be seen, we shall make sure of that," he said confident as ever. "Now, let us get to work. I want you to go back and throw a thousand punches with both arms," he said as he marked points of the dummy. "I want you to copy me as I do the same and work on your form. It is lacking, it lacks youthful passion," he explained as he punched a nearby target, showing him the correct way to throw a punch. He was going to teach Naruto the hard fist of martial arts. He was going to have Naruto work his body to the max. He was going to teach Naruto to be a great taijutsu fighter in a month. Now that was a challenge. A challenge that was made for the blue beast of konoha.

An hour, two and in the end the whole day past as Naruto and Guy were finishing up in the training grounds. The two had a great start. He send the boy home a hour before. Naruto promised to be back by sunrise as he was worn out and needed rest. He knew the boy had stamina, and that had been the most impressive thing he saw. His hard work mixed with his stamina could make it possible that he could learn a lot in a month of training. He wanted to check some things about clones as he knew he might be able to learn even faster.

Guy headed home as he would look that up in a day or so when he could meet with the hokage himself. Guy didn't notice Kakashi as he had taken Sasuke out to train alone with him. He would not be able to ask him about his choice now. He would have to ask him about that when he saw him next. That wouldn't be till the exam finals. He figured he would be surprised though when he saw Naruto fighting like his rival. The thought caused Guy to head to the search up the information that night. He found out that the advantage and disadvantage of clones and most importantly the advantage. Guy was going to really push the kid though the paces this month. He was going to have him ready to learn and fight against Neji.

Guy knew he would always look to Lee, that he was his prize and joy. At the same time he knew he could handle helping out Lee and working with Naruto. He could work with more than one of his students at the same time. He would have even taught Neji had he wanted it too. He felt a excitement as he figure Naruto could prove to Lee that hard work could and now would win.

Naruto headed home tired and worn out as he picked up ramen on his way home and ate it as he walked. He had never worked so hard in his life. Every part of his body hurt. That felt good at the same time as he felt good. His body reminded him of how much work he had to do. He knew that Guy would get him ready. That he would be ready to handle anything after this month. He had confidence he could win and show everyone that he was a somebody.

A/N- I was thinking about doing a new version of this old idea of mine. I read the first chapter and figured it best to just restart it and well change some things up. I hope you enjoy and review if you like. I think this is way better than the first chapter of my old story, Jade Beast to be honest. The next chapter will be a training chapter where Naruto is working hard before the exam. I am not sure, but I think after that it will move on to a chapter with the exam starting.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

The bell rang telling Naruto that it was time to get up and get moving. It was still dark outside, and it was going to be a very long day, but after a week. Naruto was getting used to this new way of training. He got up quickly and prepared himself for the day. He put on his normal orange jumpsuit, but he also put on weights on He put on a weighted shirt, ankle weights. He did this to make his training more effective and to push his body more . Naruto knew that the weight would push him and help him achieve greater gains in his training. He had pressed his body each of the last 7 days, and this would be like all of them before. He had to push his body to get stronger. He wasn't strong enough and he knew it. He had to use this month to learn as much as he could to even the playing field between himself and Neji.

Naruto stretched himself out before he headed out of the door for the day. As headed to training ground number 3, Naruto walked using his hands the whole time as he had a hard start to the day. The process was a pain, but it was a good way to get his start and it was easier to get this in now. He stopped and fell down, somewhat ungracefully as he had not figure a good way to get out of the walking handstand very gracefully yet.

He was never there before Guy. Naruto though that he would beat him to the training ground a couple of times, but not even close, as he found Guy waiting. Naruto looked up at his teacher for the month and got to his feet. "Good morning, sensei," he said respectfully as he looked for his targets.

"Good morning, Naruto, are you feeling your youthful energy roaring to go?" He said as he looked at the kid, he had impressed him so far. He was really hard working, and he recovered faster cause of the impact of the nine tails inside of him. He pushed himself so much more than a normal ninja could do in a day. He was focused and that focus was impressive. He enjoyed teaching Naruto as he had a different style than Neji or Tenten.

"I am doing good sensei," Naruto said before putting his hands up, "Multi-clone jutsu," he called out.

Naruto then created a half dozen clones. Each of them would work and skills. Each of them focusing on one type of training. While a normal person would have to spend a couple of hours on each in a row, Naruto could do all of them at once. He would gain the information and work back when his clones burst. He was thus able to gain skills faster then any other ninja.

Naruto was focused as he had to defeat tough foes in the tournament, he had to defeat Neji, but also Sasuke and Gaara too, He had to be strong enough to fight any of them on an even footing. He had to be strong enough to stand on his own feet and fight anyone evenly. He had seen how much stronger others were. He knew he wouldn't have defeated Lee or Gaara in their match. He couldn't have stood against others as well, as they would have given him challenges he wouldn't have been ready for.

Naruto spent the whole morning with each of his clones working on different things. Naruto worked on his kicks, footwork, punches, throws, and his defense. With two clones working on punches and kicks at the same time. The real Naruto was the one working on his footwork during the morning. He would not feel the gains till around lunch, when all of the clones would disappear at once.

As they faded away, Naruto felt the knowledge gain. At the same time he felt the wear and tear on his body hit him. It was a bit overwhelming to him to feel even after a week of training. Naruto paused for a good moment as he gathered himself.

"Well, now my youthful student, you have done a good job this morning, your youthful energy is most impressive. Take a break. You have earned it, go have some ramen and return here so we can get to work this after noon," Guy said.

Guy let Naruto head off as he was working hard. He had been going to learn a lot of his style before he was done, but the kid needed a trump card to use in this fight. He was going to have to perhaps teach the kid the eight gates. He wondered if the kid was going to be able to do that. He wasn't sure, but given how hard he worked. It wouldn't surprise him that he could build up enough to at least use the first two gates before the finals.

Guy headed off to another meeting, He walked to the hospital to the room of his student who was resting at the moment. Guy looked at him as he rested. He would not bother him as he knew that he had to find a way to get his prized student back to fighting shape. Perhaps if Tsunade was around, she would be able to heal the boy. It was possible, well the only possible way he could think of saving his student's future. Guy would find Jiraya and perhaps then talk Tsunade into returning or maybe just find Tsunade. Though without Jiraya the odds of anyone talking her back to the village were not good.

He got back a bit before Naruto as he saw the young man ready to work again. Naruto had rested and was ready for an afternoon of hard work. "Now, my youthful student, it is time to get to work. Now, use your multi-clones, were are going to go on a run around town," he called out as he ended up leading a pack of Narutos around the village. It was kind of funny to villagers who would see Guy leading a group of clones following him as they did numerous laps around the village. From time to time, the style of walking would change as they worked on various muscles. Guy leading the way as a determined Naruto followed, pushing his body as fast and hard as any one.

"Naruto, as we go, I am going to explain the fundamentals of the eight gates, tomorrow we are going to start working on that too," Guy informed.

Naruto nodded his head as he focused on running. Naruto knew he didn't have time, as he would only have around three more weeks. He hadn't grown enough, he knew that Neji and Sasuke were both working as hard if not harder than him. At least that was what he was thinking as he prepared. He would be very tired when this was over, but it would be worth it. He could do more already than he could when he started and he had only been doing this a week.

Naruto and guy would be done by early evening, when Naruto would again have to take a rest. Naruto would be hit by all the work he did at once, as it would take him a few minutes to recover. Guy would then pay for dinner as they would eat in town at various places mostly having barbecue so that Naruto could have some protein to build up muscles.

Naruto was normally pretty quiet during dinner as he would be tired and worn out, his body feeling the workout from the day. Guy could see the effects of the harsh training. He wouldn't normally do this, but given the limited time it seemed the only option. Still Naruto was improving far more then he thought he would. his form was getting better. His taijutsu was improving quickly, and his strength and body were improving far faster then they would normally. It was a success that only Naruto could pull off.

Naruto waved to Guy as he headed home. he would get ready for bed, and fall asleep in a very quick amount of time. His body was killing him, but less then the day before. Each day he was getting more and more used to the harsh level of training. The first three nights he slept almost in his jumpsuit. Now at least he had energy to get out of his jumpsuit before falling asleep.

A/N- Not the greatest chapter, but I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it. Feel free to review. Thanks for your review Guestly, you have me a good bit to think about, and yeah those are weaknesses of mine for sure. I figure we will move to the start of the finals of the exam in the next chapter.


End file.
